1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as an active-matrix-driving liquid crystal device, an electrophoresis device, such as electronic paper, an electro-luminescent (EL) display device, and a device including an electron emission element, such as a field emission display and a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, and to methods of manufacturing the same. Also, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, electro-optical devices capable of active-matrix-driving have been disclosed. These electro-optical devices include pixel electrodes arranged on a substrate in a matrix, thin film transistors (TFT) connected to each of the pixel electrodes, and data lines and scanning lines connected to the TFTs and provided in parallel in column and row directions.
The related art electro-optical device may include a counter substrate that faces the substrate, counter electrodes that face the pixel electrodes on the counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pixel electrodes and the counter to display images. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer appropriately changes according to a predetermined potential difference between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes, such that the transmittance of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer changes to display images. Two-level electric potential which fluctuates to plus side and minus side with respect to certain electric potential as an intermediate value (hereinafter, common electric potential), may be supplied to the counter electrodes in order to prevent the liquid crystal molecules from deteriorating.
In such a related art electro-optical device, various components, such as the above-mentioned thin film transistors, scanning lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes are constructed on the substrate to form a laminated structure. In this case, it is necessary that the thin film transistors be electrically connected to, the pixel electrodes, the scanning lines, and the data lines. However, it is necessary that the scanning lines and the pixel electrodes, or the scanning lines and the data lines be electrically insulated from each other. In this point of view, interlayer insulating films are commonly included between the various components in the laminated structure. A boron silicate glass (BSG) film may be used as such an interlayer insulating films.